


Sakura's master

by BMAkarichan



Series: Creepy and Controlled [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Swallowing, Drinking seed, F/M, Groping, Morning Milk, Rough Sex, Rough treatments, Strangling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMAkarichan/pseuds/BMAkarichan
Summary: ” Come doll.” the smooth yet intimidating voice of her master crawled crudely over the back of her ears, snapping her awake.





	Sakura's master

” Come doll.” the smooth yet intimidating voice of her master crawled crudely over the back of her ears, snapping her awake. 

Without thinking, Haruno Sakura, his current human puppet, rose up from the bed hastily. Taking quick steps towards her master, she was breathing anxiously while standing at his side.

‘Huh…?’ Blinking, her legs started giving out and she was tumbling towards the side, black dots shielding her vision. 

Before her body had a chance to crash into the floor, a surge of chakra entered through her veins, pulling her body to stand upright.  
After a few minutes of eerie silence, Sakura’s sight cleared and stared into the cold expression of her master. “I’m s-s” 

“Hush doll,” he revealed a sickening sweet smile, giving her goosebumps. 

Coldness roamed all over her naked body, as she shuddered of his menacing gaze. The sweet smile long gone. Shutting her eyes knowingly, she awaited her punishment. 

“boooom!”

She went flying backwards, slamming straight into the wall. But that wasn’t the end of it, his fingers moved quickly, throwing her face into the window nearby her bed. Unfortunately, he had thrown her quite hard, so that her head went though the glass. The glass splinters cutting her face. Despite the immense pain choking her body, she held in her tears and voice from leaking out. She knew for a fact that her master disliked her screams of pain and sullied water dirtying her beauty, or so he indicated. 

Feeling the filled chakra strings melt away from her body, she pulled herself out of the window and glided down, half lidded eyes glancing at the floor. 

“Who is your master, doll?” Came his usual bored tone, whilst his foot tapped on the ground impatiently. 

“Sasori-sama you are my master,” She said in one go, without hesitation as she had done the first few times spending time as his human puppet. He wouldn’t like it and hurt her cruelly before than later being loving and healing all her wounds. 

If Sakura knew that the person she once faced in battle was this creepy and awful, she would have run away instantly when she saw him, instead of standing her ground and fighting back, getting herself into this situation. 

“Good answer doll, now come here and drink your morning milk,” A crude laugh emerged from his lips, as he unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak.

Crawling on the floor, Sakura made her way to please her master. Her body was pretty much worn out after all the pain he caused her. It was nearly impossible to get her body to listen to her. Thankfully after some long-lasting minutes, she did manage to make her way to him. 

Sitting down below his presence, her palms pressed down gently on his thighs, fingers climbing up leisurely towards his hidden member. 

Gulping, Sakura watched his groin closely, seeing how his penis was pulsating underneath the fabrics. Her hands placed down firmly at the edges of his hips and gripped a hold of the clothing, dragging it down hesitantly. 

A sudden gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the huge size of his cock. She could swear it was larger than the last time she saw it.

“Open your mouth,” he ordered, while watching her intensely.

Doing as what she was told; lips tugged apart slowly. Mouth wide open with her tongue dangling, and some salvia slouching down from the pink flesh. 

A devious smirk danced her master’s too beautiful features, eyes cold, sending shivers down her spine. As their eyes locked with each other. Sakura felt herself wanting to wrap her tongue around his large member and gulp it all up. Whenever she was going to get her morning milk from him, she would get in some weird horny trance. Just staring at his eyes, made her pussy shake and wanting to be touched. 

She has been sitting in this same position for a few minutes already. Why wouldn’t he just give her the go, to get a taste of his seed. God damn did she crave for it, she needed that sticky feeling flowing down her throat. 

‘If I say anything, he’ll get upset… What should I do?’ Squinting her eyes tightly, she thought harder on the issue at hand. 

‘Hmm…’ A solution was pondering her mind. ‘Maybe...?’ Eyelids slid up, revealing excited green hues, staring back at her master’s firm stare. She pulled her face a tiny bit closer to the head of his dick, her tongue still hanging open and mouth wide. The delicious meat was almost touching the end of her tongue, Sakura gladly observed. She figured that he wouldn’t be able to stand still for so long and when he does just rock a bit forward, his dick will meet with her watering lips for certain. 

Sensing his penis so close to her lips, pussy juices started overflowing, and grinding against her hips, as they travelled down, alongside her thighs. 

She couldn’t help herself, she changed her position on the floor slightly, so her pussy-lips was met with the floor, as she rocked her body lightly against the wood. Cold, but it gave her even more tingles, as she looked up towards the roof, now avoiding her master’s piercing eyes, while her womanhood was burning with need. 

“Ahh…Hmm…” Soft moans leaked out from her wide-open mouth, as she was still waiting with patience for her morning milk. 

How awful can it get, just with your master staring at you and being slow in giving your morning milk, you go all crazy and horny, and must please yourself. Sasori was indeed a cruel master, he turned her into this horny slut, now he needs to give her what she wants so badly! Even if she would never admit it herself with words. 

“My doll, do you want your morning milk this badly?” The obvious smirk in his voice, made Sakura even hornier. 

Her gaze shifted and locked with his. Her head nodded eagerly, hues gleaming of excitement. 

“Very well,” a shadow loomed over his eyes, as he bent his head downwards and pushed his thighs forward; his huge pulsating cock slamming into her plump lips. 

A small groan sounded from her master, as she hurriedly wrapped her tongue around the shaft of his cock. Sucking it roughly, bliss evidence in her eyes. ¨Finally! It tastes delicious,” sometimes it was hard to believe for herself that she actually thought those things or did these things.

Petite hands gripped a hold of the length of his penis, while her mouth was occupied with trying to make him blow his seed into her mouth. She was sucking so much, the head of his penis filling her whole mouth, it was even impossible to get the rest of his dick past her lips.

Her ass was still rocking against the wooden-floor, pleasing her own burning desire, while also pleasing her master. 

“Drink, doll,” with that said statement from the red head, he thrusted his dick deeper into her mouth, forcefully, as her morning milk splattered inside of her cavern. 

At that moment, Sakura felt an intense feeling roam inside of her. A rustled scream met the ears, while love juices poured out of her pussy, oddly enough the same time as Sasori came inside of her mouth. 

Retreating his dick from her lips, he watched her closely, seeing her eyes draw back. She was about to go unconscious, though of course he would not let her have that pleasure. 

His hand slid into one of the pocked of his Akatsuki cloak and pulled out a small purple pill, then he bent down on his knees, and put it between her teeth; his hands cupped her chin, getting her to bite and swallowi the medicine. 

After a few seconds, did her eyes snap open. Not the horney, needy gaze she wore moments before. But that, undying stare, who won’t give in. Smirking, Sasori gripped her shoulders and forced her to stand upright. “Doll, follow me. You need to clean yourself and fix the mess you ‘caused.” 

A glare was staring right back at him. “Doll, we already talked about those eyes of yours.” He sounded too kind and gentle for her comfort.

*slap* 

“I don’t want to bruise your beauty.” A red mark was set across her cheek. Sakura cupped the sore spot tenderly, lowering her eyes, and avoiding his piercing glance. Glaring at the floor instead, while cursing him throughout her mind. 

‘Why am I so stupid, to even feel pleasure from this? Why do I falter every f*cking time I get horny!’ Sakura would always ponder about these questions, when she was out of her horny trance, that he pulled her into. 

“Come, doll.” He was stepping out of the doorway, doing a small gesture with his hand to make her hurry. 

Blinking once, Sakura got up to her feet and strolled after him, still butt-naked and her love juices left on her thighs and legs. Even her womanhood was still shivering after her intense orgasm. Actually, taking a shower and clean oneself. Did she actually look forward to do. 

The two walked leisurely through the long corridor of the Akatsuki base and Sakura would chant to her mind; ‘No Akatsukis. No Akatsukis please.’ 

She has been lucky so far in the Akatsuki hideout, they have come across her when Sasori decided to give her proper clothing, even if those might have been maid outfits, especially short skirts. At least they did cover her private parts, so they couldn’t see anything of her body… But now, her body was bare, and visible to anyone that would pass them! 

A shudder riled inside of her body, feeling cold wind wash through her. Sakura looked ahead, seeing two figures getting in closer. Panicking slightly, she glanced around her surroundings, trying to find a door, but the hallways were pretty empty, with just some old boring paintings hanging on the walls. 

There were a few doors next to Sasori’s room and that was it, the shower room was so far away from his room, that walking through here, always made her feel uneasy. 

The two figures came closer; Uhicha Itachi and his partner Kisame, was blocking their way. 

Gasping slightly, of feeling Sasori’s finger tangle with her own, in a very protective way. She eyed him through the corner of her eyes. His expression was unreadable, but he did seem to look at them closely, in some sort of warning way? 

“Hmm,” a low chuckle got past through the Uchiha’s sealed lips, sharingan activated and watching her naked body up and down. 

 

*gulp* 

His intense stare, made it feel like he was touching all over her body. Sakura restrained a moan from almost slipping. Who knew what Sasori would do to her, if he knew she was feeling pleasure from the Uchiha’s gaze. 

“Heh, what do we have here? Are you out with your playing thing, Sasori,” came Kisame’s taunting tone, as he smiled broadly, holding his sword with proudness.

“None of your concerns. Come, doll,” Sasori walked past them, pulling Sakura with him.

Itachi who was standing to the side closest to where they walked past them, had a chance to put his finger inside of Sakura’s cunt and feeling her a bit. Thankfully this seemed to go unnoticed by the red head, Sakura on the other hand, was staring back at the Uchiha with a dumb look. His eyes were locked with hers, a dark smirk set in place as he put his finger into his mouth, and darted his tongue against her love juices. As soon as she saw this, Sakura’s face reddened uncontrollably and she adverted her gaze at once, heartbeat unstable.

One thing was for sure, for the pinkette. All men of the Uchiha linage was hot as hell, even her crush Uchiha Sasuke was very sexy, but maybe his older brother would take that title away from him. 

Thanks to the evil Uchiha, Sakura felt herself getting a bit horny. At least Sasori didn’t seem to notice anything amiss, he was focused on dragging her after him, heading for the bathroom.

Several moments later, did he finally stop outside a door. Only one thing was, that the damn bathroom was occupied. Steam was flowing through the small edges of the doorframe, someone was already having a hot shower in there. 

Sakura cussed to herself, a third member of the Akatsuki would get to see her naked body now! Shaking her head, she inwardly face-palmed. 

Being the impatient man he was, Sasori knocked cruelly on the door. “Deidara.” He called knowingly, irritation building up on his face. 

“Sasori danna? Wait, hmm. I am coming, Hmm!” Two seconds later, the door slammed open, showing a breathing blond head, his body wet all over, with just a towel covering his neither regions. 

“Oh, hello there hmm,” he winked towards Sakura, looking at her nakedness with hungry eyes. 

“H-“ Sakura was about to give him an awkward greet back, but got stopped by Sasori’s palm hovering above her mouth. 

This made the blond return his attention to his partner, “Sasori danna, the showers is all yours, hmm!” Slipping out of the shower room, Deidara had gotten to stand behind Sakura, as Sasori was walking into the shower room, still pulling her alongside himself. Before she stepped past the door, Deidara had gripped one of her butt-cheeks, giving it a soft squeeze. 

A yelp sounded from the pink head, but again got unnoticed by Sasori. 

When they got inside and slammed the door shut in front of Deidara, he just snickered to himself. “Tch, tch, Danna. It isn’t fair you have her all to yourself. What crude stuffs might you be doing to that poor kunochi, hmm. She looked pretty worn out and bruised all over, hmmm.” He pondered out loud, before he vanished through a corner of the corridor. 

Warm steam tilted her face, as she stood in the bathroom, next to Sasori. 

“Go inside, I will wait here, doll,” before he pushed her into the shower curtains, his hand was stroking some of her pink locks, gently.

Doing as told, she turned on the water happily, and smiled underneath of the warmth. Her hands roaming all over her damaged body and as she did so. The memories of Uchiha Itachi licking his finger, after touching inside of her made her imagine his hand groping one of her lone breast and stirring inside of her pussy with his fingers, going in and out of her… 

Later, Deidara to showed into her mind and was feeling her ass, the tongues from his palms licking her flesh gently and giving her some soft bites. 

“Ahhh…” Sakura moaned softly into the water, enjoying every seconds of it. 

Her cunt started to burn of need, she wanted something nice and big filling her inside… Yes, her master’s or so perfectly big dick, would be nice.

“Sasori-sama, “ Sakura called from inside of the shower and pulled aside the curtains. She had turned off the water, her back was leaning against the wall and her right leg was hovering above, while her fingers parted her pussy-hole. “Please, fuck this slutty doll. Show your big cock deep inside of this doll’s pussy. I beg you master!” 

Sometimes Sakura could feel she was totally losing all of the insanity she had left.

A crude smirk emerged from his lips, “Did my doll, enjoy being watched by other men?” His voice was dark, giving her a few shivers travel down her back.

Sasori stripped off all his clothes and entered the shower with her, looking at her with darkness hovering his orbs. One hand got placed on his stomach and crawled upwards, slowly, and then gripped a hold of her neck roughly. 

Sakura coughed painfully in response to the gesture. He wasn’t fully strangling her, so she could still breath in some air to her nostrils, but it was painful as heck. 

“Doll, lift your leg higher,” came a whisper next to her ear, crude and smooth. 

Moaning in confirmation, She lifted her leg even higher and with that, did he thrust his dick inside of her. 

Her head rolled back, looking up towards the ceiling and feeling her cunt go all crazy with bliss. The fingers around her neck pierced through the skin forcefully, making her groan out of both pain and pleasure. 

“Doll, you belong to me,” rough breathes slammed into hear ears, as he thrusted in and out of her body. At every thrust did he get rewarded with one of her painful yet blissful moans. Every time, his fingers would grip her neck tighter. 

Legs got wrapped around his back, as she pushed her pussy closer to his dick, rocking back and forward along with his deep trusts.

Sasori’s free hand went up to her head, caressing her pink locks, and smirking evilly at the horny expression she was wearing. Her eyes looked like they would pop out any second now, but it didn’t make him cease his hand from strangling her lungs. He wouldn’t be a master, if he let the fact that his doll enjoyed being watched by someone who isn’t himself, get unpunishable. 

“You are mine, Haruno Sakura,” he whispered and lastly filled her deeply with his seed. 

“Ahhhh!” A shriek roared inside of the hideout that night. And every man or woman could hear the screams…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one!   
> Read the first part if you havent already! :) 
> 
> There will be a third part to this series, hohoho :)


End file.
